1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an RF connector assembly, and more particularly to a RF connector assembly in which a receptacle RF connector is provided with at least a receptacle contact with a retention portion securely interengaged with a housing of the receptacle RF connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical RF receptacle RF connector includes an inner conductor 2′, a dielectric block 1′ assembled with the conductor 2′, and an outer shell 3′ integrally molded with the dielectric block 1′ as a unit. The conductor 2′ includes a base 20′ with an unsealed tubular section 23′ attached to a first side of the base 20′, and a solder leg 21′ having a zigzag structure on an opposite second side of the base 20′. The conductor 2′ is assembled with the dielectric block 1′ mainly by the zigzag structure of the solder leg 21′ engaged into a slot defined on the dielectric block 1′. Since there is no reliable interengagement between the contact and the housing, creating a possibility that the conductor 2′ may move during mating and disengaging with a mating plug conductor). The reason is when a mating force, generated by the mating action of the receptacle RF connector and a plug connector mating with each other, is exerted on the conductor 2′.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an RF connector assembly including a receptacle RF connector to resolve the above-mentioned problem.